The price of raw materials used in many manufacturing processes continues to rise, particularly those whose price rises or falls with the price of oil. Because of this, and because of the predicted depletion of oil reserves, raw materials derived from renewable resources or alternative resources may be desired. An increase in demand for environmentally friendly products, together with the uncertainty of the variable and volatile petrochemical market, has promoted the development of raw materials from renewable and/or inexpensive sources.